geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Ittner
Christina Ittner (born 1987) is a semi-retired wrestler who made a name for herself in the EIWF. It's unknown what other possible federations she joined before then, but it's known she has a romantic history with Psycho that was called off in 2002. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation Women's Champion (August 2001) Christina Ittner began her EIWF career posing as a Trish Stratus look-a-like. She flirted with people like Shawn Michaels, Gemini, and even Chris Jericho before finally settling down with Psycho. In the first show, she was to face the super heavyweight, Fluisa, to determine the EIWF Women's Champion. It was a close battle, but somehow some way, she managed to get the victory. On August 6, she quickly lost the belt to Fluisa in a rematch. Originally, the plan was to face Fluisa in another rematch at the pay-per-view, War, but this was not to be. Before the Women's Title match, someone had been going around posing as Fluisa, making fun of her and everything. She had blasted Chris Jericho, inadvertently, with a flamethrower, causing Psycho to fire her and award Ittner with the belt. The weeks that followed War, Ittner defended her title against the likes of Meredith and Ivory, both successful runs. Conflicts with the Rebellion (August-September 2001) By the end of August, someone had been posting threatening message to Psycho and his team, the Ministry, of an invasion of sorts. This was revealed to be the Williamsville Wrestling Federation's remnants, who had already been in the roster, finally sick and tired of how Psycho treated them. Ivory, Meredith, and Fluisa teamed up to capture Ittner and lock her in an unknown location, tortured by Kurt Angle on a daily basis. After the WWF exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction, Gemini let her go, telling Psycho they didn't need her anymore. Upon her return, Ittner defended her title, via count out, against Mahalia. Mahalia had the match won, but left after she witnessed Meredith launch a sneak attack on Chris Jericho, her teammate. While Ittner celebrated, she was attacked from behind by the newest WWF Rebel, Bodacia. At the same time, someone was video taping Ittner while she was doing personal things - i.e. showering, shopping, etc. - and posting them on the Titantron for all to see. This stalker was later revealed to be Adam Tayeh, another WWF Rebel who was after Psycho first hand. With so many people after her, it was likely she was going to snap at any second. On one show, Ittner teamed with Ministry members Lita and Mahalia against Rebels Ivory, Meredith, and Bodacia. Meredith managed to pin Lita during this contest, and Ittner attacked Mahalia with her title belt afterward. The match was set for the pay-per-view Uprising that Bodacia would face Ittner for the Women's Title. It was a grueling contest that saw the rebel make Ittner tap to a torture rack. After the match, Ittner complained about stomach pains. Return (November 2001) Christina returned to the EIWF a couple of months after her match against Bodacia. She revealed she had been wrestling pregnant the whole time, and had left the company to give birth to a beautiful girl, also named Christina, and said Psycho was the father. Shawn Michaels combated this issue, stating how the both of them were awfully chummy the first show back in August. These claims were denied immediately. Since she returned around the time of the pay-per-view, Blood Bath, she was put in the Women's Title match that was originally scheduled to be Lita defending against Fluisa. It was this match Christina won her third Women's Title. In December, at the Final Countdown event, she defended her title against EIWF stars like Lita, Rain, Doris, and WWF Rebels Meredith, Ivory, and Fluisa. Downfall (January 2002) Christina wanted to have a storyline that revealed that the Big Show was her baby's father, but this proved to be boring. It also showed her heartless side as Ivory, breaking character, had to tell both her and Psycho that Scott Whiteman had been in a legitimate accident. She shrugged it off, saying that her problems were more important than the well-being of a "jobber". Another storyline that was negated was newcomer Paige winning the Women's Title. Mahalia, Daffney, and Ryu had a story where they kidnapped Ittner's baby in a classic "who-done-it" scenario. This storyline was negated as Ittner threw a fit to Psycho to cancel it. This was the straw that broke the camel's back as Mahalia walked out of the company after a shoot interview in the ring. This led to most of the entire roster leaving with her, leading to the EIWF's downfall. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Ittner was signed on to a contract and forced to team with EIWF alumni Psycho, Krazy Kid, and Zack Degeneres as they plotted to conquer the fed. They were mainly used as jobbers, but Ittner's time to shine came when she won the Women's Title from Fluisa on March 7, 2002, on Low Down. Since then, she proclaimed herself "Queen Christina" and wanted everyone to address her as such. The queen would lose her title to Ashley Sowinski two weeks later on Low Down. She participated in a Multi-Ladies' match at WrestleFest V consisting of Fluisa, Ashley, Ivory, Nora, Stephanie McMahon, and Jackie with Meredith serving as referee. Ashley won the match by pinning Ittner. The last time she was seen in the WWF was losing to Nora in a Women's Title defense in May before leaving the company. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2002) In June 2002, Ittner returned to the EIWF as it reopened its doors. She was welcomed back by Fluisa and wished her luck during her Women's Title match against Lita. Surprisingly, Lita walked out the champion, but forfeited the title afterward as she saw Psycho's true nature. The title was held in a triple threat match on July 4th between Ittner, Nora, and Fluisa, which Ittner ended up winning. A storyline that was scrapped as the company collapsed was her to feud against the returning Paige. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2005-2009) Ittner returned to the WWF as it reopened its doors on October 31, 2005. She was mainly a jobber, but her time to shine came on June 5th, 2006, on Monday Night Rare where she defeated Paige for the Women's Title. She would lose it to Kendall at the Great American Bash later that month. On September 23, 2007 at the Unforgiven pay-per-view, she battled then champion, Vivi, and won the Women's Championship for a third time. She lost the belt back to Vivi a week later on Monday Night Rare. She has made off-and-on appearances afterward before the company shut down in 2009. World Wrestling Elite (2007-2013) The World Wrestling Elite was an alternate version of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation that takes place in an alternate timeline. In this federation, Ittner was a constant contender in the fight for the Women's World Championship. She constantly feuded against the likes of Kendall, Vivi, and Paige. Unfortunately, the federation's history wasn't recorded properly, only it's title history was. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) Ittner is slated to return in the History of the EIWF documentary during Gemini Drake's personal quest involving the company. She has replaced her traditional blonde locks with her natural brunette color. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Thrust kick - 2001-current *Springboard bulldoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ovY-q8Tiak - 2001-current - adopted from Trish Stratus Signature Moves *Air Canada (Thesz press followed by punches) *Backhand chop with theatrics *Bitch slap *MaTrish (Matrix evasion) *MaTrish Revolutions (Handstand headscissors takedown) *One-armed neckbreaker slam *Running bulldog *Spinebuster **Springboard sunset flip *Stratusphere (Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) *Stratus Splash (Stinger splash) **Victory roll Nicknames *"Spoiled brat" *The Whore of the EIWF *The Queen of the WWF Entrance Themes *"Whiplash" by Jim Johnston - 2001-2005 (EIWF/WWF) *"Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil Kim - 2005-2013 (WWF/WWE) Championships and accomplishments Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Women's Championship - 4 times Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Women's Championship - 3 times World Wrestling Elite *WWE Women's World Championship - 4 times Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction